


Hello

by The_Uniq_Owl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uniq_Owl/pseuds/The_Uniq_Owl
Summary: Mycroft lernte den DI über Sherlock kennen... und lieben. Doch was sollte er mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen?Song Hello von Lionel Richie





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Meine eigene kleine Idee, wie Mycroft und Greg zusammen gekommen sind. Wenn sie euch gefällt, lasst doch ein paar Kudos da.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_   
_And in my dreams_   
_I've kissed your lips a thousand times_   
_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

  
  
Es war selten, dass DI Gregory Lestrade in diesem Stadtteil einen Fall annahm. Doch das New Scotland Yard wusste sehr gut, wann nur mit Hilfe eines gewissen Consulting Detective der Mörder gefunden werden konnte. Und immer dann wurde DI Lestrade zum leitenden Ermittler.  
  
Keine andere Person des NSY konnte Sherlock Holmes auch nur im Geringsten unter Kontrolle halten. Nicht einmal mit der Hilfe von Dr John Watson.  
  
Und so kam es, dass Mycroft Holmes im 2. Stock seines Apartments aus dem Fenster nach unten auf die Straße sah und das NSY bei der Arbeit beobachtete. Wobei sein Blick vor allem auf Lestrade gerichtet war.   
  
Er hatte den DI erstmals bei einem der früheren Fälle seines jüngeren Bruders gesehen. Er war damals mit der Vermutung zum Tatort gefahren, endgültig Sherlocks Leichnam abholen zu müssen. Doch an diesem Tag hatte Dr Watson bewiesen, dass Sherlock keine bessere Wahl hätte treffen können bei der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner. Mycroft fand Johns schnelles Handeln und seine Entschlossenheit, Sherlock zu retten, bewundernswert.  
  
Lestrade währenddessen faszinierte ihn mit seinem Verhalten gegenüber seinem Bruder. Trotz dass sich Sherlock einmal wieder in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte, behandelte ihn Lestrade nicht wie einen verachtenswerten Freak. Viele andere Menschen hätten ihn in der Situation krankenhausreif geprügelt. Oder haben es ihn ähnlichen Situationen tatsächlich getan.   
  
In den folgenden Jahren trafen sich die beiden immer wieder, um über Sherlock und seine neusten Eskapaden zu sprechen. Mycroft hatte ein beinahe zwanghaftes Bedürfnis, seinen jüngeren Bruder und dessen Wegbereiter genaustens beobachten zu lassen. Bei den Personen, die Sherlock fast als Freunde bezeichnen könnte, übernahm er diese Aufgabe selbst.  
  
Doch bei den Treffen mit Lestrade empfand es Mycroft mit der Zeit als immer schwieriger, beim Thema Sherlock zu bleiben. Er entwickelte ein gewisses Interesse am Tagesablauf und an der Gefühlswelt des DI. Und so wurde aus den anfangs rein geschäftlichen Treffen eine Art freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern.  
  
Die Stimme Lestrades riss Mycroft aus seinen Tagträumen.   
  
"Sherlock, verdammt! Wir haben Sie vor einer Stunde angefordert. Wo um alles waren Sie?!" rief er, bevor er John zur Begrüßung zunickte.   
  
Mycroft konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht vermeiden. Ein weiterer Punkt, den er an Lestrade mochte. Er schien der einzige Mensch zu sein, der Sherlock anschreien durfte, ohne dass Dr John Watson begann, ihn zu verteidigen. Und Mycroft wusste, wovon er sprach, er war schon oft Ziel böser Blicke von John gewesen. Es tat aber auch oft viel zu gut, seinen kleinen Bruder zu ärgern.  
  
Mycroft war froh, dass die drei Männer ihn weder sehen geschweige denn hören konnten. Denn sein Verhalten und sein Blick in Richtung Lestrade hätten offensichtlich gemacht, dass seine Gefühle Lestrade gegenüber mitnichten nur freundschaftlich waren.

  
  
_Hello_   
_Is it me you're looking for?_   
_I can see it in your eyes_   
_I can see it in your smile_   
_You're all I've ever wanted_   
_And my arms are open wide_   
_'Cause you know just what to say_   
_And you know just what to do_   
_And I want to tell you so much_   
_I love you_

  
  
Mycroft fragte sich, ob er irgendwann offen mit Lestrade über seine Gefühle würde reden können. Doch er hatte gar nicht erst den Mut, ein solches Gespräch zu beginnen. Sein Bruder nannte ihn nicht umsonst seit Jahren den Iceman. Und er hatte alles Menschenmögliche getan, auch dementsprechend zu wirken.  
  
Wie oft hatte er Gefühle als einen Defekt bezeichnet? Oft genug, um es am Ende selbst zu glauben. Und auch seinen Bruder hatte er fast so weit gebracht. Im Endeffekt war er froh, dass er sich vorher von John hatte retten lassen. Die Beziehung zwischen diesen Beiden verstand er zwar bis heute nicht, da keiner der beiden offen zugab, was sie füreinander empfanden, aber in Sherlocks Fall war er sich sicher, dass seine Gefühle für John nicht weit entfernt sein konnten von denen, die bekannt sind als Liebe.  
  
Liebe... Mycroft war sich sicher, dass er genau das für Gregory Lestrade empfand. Doch er war sich genauso sicher, dass dieser seine Gefühle kaum erwidern würde. Natürlich war Lestrade single seit der Scheidung von seiner Frau. Seitdem hatte er nicht wenige Dates gehabt, die allerdings nie zu mehr als einem One Night Stand geführt hatten.  
  
Doch genau hier lang das Problem. Jedes einzelne Date hatte er mit einer Frau. Es war offensichtlich dass Lestrade nicht auf Männer stand. Und somit hatte Mycroft wohl keine Chance.  
  
Lestrade diskutierte währenddessen noch immer mit Sherlock. John hatte ein Gespräch mit Molly begonnen, die sich als Pathologin ein erstes Bild vom Zustand der Leiche machte. Scheinbar hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass John das gleiche tun wollte und ließ ihn ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen. John hatte viel von Sherlock gelernt, denn nachdem er genug Informationen gesammelt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick wandern. Er sah sich seine Umgebung genau an und entdeckte dabei auch Mycroft am Fenster, der seinen Blick noch immer auf Lestrade gerichtet hatte und von all dem nichts bemerkte.  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Gesicht aus. Der Iceman war wohl genauso wenig kalt wie sein Bruder, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Er würde Mycroft beizeiten einmal darauf ansprechen müssen. Aber zuerst würde er Lestrade auf den Zahn fühlen, welche Art Verhältnis das zwischen ihm und Sherlocks Bruder war.   
  
Mycroft dagegen begann langsam, sich beobachtet zu fühlen, konnte sich aber nicht von den seit Jahren ergrauenden Haaren des DI losreißen. Wie gerne würde er nur einmal spüren, ob diese so weich waren, wie sie auf ihn wirkten.

  
  
_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_   
_And tell you time and time again how much I care_   
_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

  
  
Mycroft drehte sich um und verließ seinen Platz am Fenster. Er konnte diese Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen und wollte seine Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben irrte. Die Gefühle anderer waren für ihn schon immer noch schwieriger zu lesen gewesen als seine eigenen.  
  
Daher fasste er den Entschluss, endlich all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und Gregory entgegenzutreten. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, blieb aber noch einen Moment hinter seiner Haustür stehen.   
  
Konnte er wirklich seine Freundschaft mit Lestrade aufs Spiel setzen? Er hatte nie etwas gefühlt, das näher an Glück heran kam als das. Und dennoch. Er würde nie wirklich glücklich werden können, wenn er es nicht zumindest versuchte, Gregory seine Liebe zu gestehen.

  
  
_Tell me how to win your heart_   
_For I haven't got a clue_   
_But let me start by saying_   
_I love you_

  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen. Natürlich bemerkte Sherlock ihn sofort und nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu. Doch auch Lestrade drehte sich kurze Zeit später um und sah ihn an. Sofort wollte Mycroft sich wieder umdrehen und fliehen, doch das war nun nicht mehr möglich.   
  
Also lief er weiter.  
  
"Hallo, mein Bruder, kannst du den Detective Inspector einen Moment entbehren? Ich würde gerne kurz unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen."   
  
Sowohl Lestrade als auch Sherlock sahen ihn verwirrt an, nur John, der ein wenig abseits stand und den Moment beobachtete, hatte ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Warum? Muss ich das Land verlassen? Mycroft, was habe ich der britischen Regierung angetan?" fragte Lestrade halb besorgt, halb scherzend   
  
Sherlock nickte einfach nur und wand sich zu John, der versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Du hast nichts verbrochen, Gregory. Glaub mir. Nichts desto trotz, würdest du kurz mitkommen?" Mycroft deutete in Richtung seines Hauses.   
  
Nun wusste Lestrade nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, nickte und folgte Mycroft. Nachdem die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel, lehnte Mycroft sich mit der Stirn an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Nun hatte er wirklich keine Wahl mehr.   
  
"Mycroft? Alles ok? Du benimmst dich heute leicht seltsam. Was ist los?" Lestrade trat einen Schritt zurück, als er den Blick in Mycrofts Augen sah.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Gregory. Vielleicht beende ich hiermit unsere Freundschaft, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Wie lange kennen wir uns nun?"  
  
"Ähm... 7 Jahre? Was redest du da, Mycroft?"  
  
Mycroft musste lächeln. Wie sagte man landläufig? Das verflixte siebte Jahr? Irgendwie passend. "7 Jahre... ja das kann sein. Gregory, ich muss dir etwas sagen und du darfst mich dafür hassen, das ist völlig legitim. Dennoch kann ich es nicht länger für mich behalten. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Bevor ich dich kannte, handelte ich fast nur aus Eigennutz. Ich verachtete andere Menschen, verachtete Gefühle. Doch du hast mir den Glauben in beides zurückgegeben."  
  
Lestrades Augen wurden mit jedem von Mycrofts Worten größer. Er konnte sich denken, worauf das hinaus lief und er würde nichts dagegen zu sagen haben. Auch wenn er Mycroft die Angst anhören konnte, dass er ihn zurückweisen würde. All die Dates nach seiner Scheidung waren daran gescheitert, dass keine der Frauen ihn so gut verstand wie Mycroft das tat. Niemand hatte ihm jemals so zugehört wie er. Anfangs hatte ihm das Angst gemacht, weil er noch nie so etwas für einen Mann empfunden hatte. Doch mittlerweile hatte er seine Gefühle für den älteren der Holmes Brüder akzeptiert.  
  
"Gregory, ich... ich weiß, dass das für uns beide nicht leicht werden wird, falls... du überhaupt dazu bereit sein solltest. Wir sind immerhin beide mit unserer Arbeit verheiratet, aber..." Mycroft sah dem DI in die Augen, erwartete schon jetzt Verachtung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Doch er sah fast so etwas wie Hoffnung.   
  
"Sprich weiter, Mycroft. Ich bezweifle, dass du Angst vor meiner Antwort haben musst."  
  
"Sicher?" Mycroft klang zweifelnd. Doch Lestrade nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.   
  
Noch einmal atmete Mycroft tief durch. "Gregory, wir sind jetzt so lange Freunde. Ich glaube, zumindest, dass man unser Verhältnis so bezeichnen kann, aber du weißt ja, dass ich kein Mensch bin, der viel über dieses Thema sagen kann. Dennoch bin ich mir bei einer Sache sicher. Meine Gefühle gegenüber dir sind mehr als nur freundschaftlich. Und daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob..." Mycroft blickte unsicher zu Lestrade.  
  
Der lächelte. "Na los, sags schon. Ich beiße nicht."  
  
Nun musste Mycroft grinsen und die Anspannung ließ ein winziges bisschen nach. "Gregory, anstatt uns alle paar Wochen zu treffen und die Hälfte der Zeit über meinen nervigen kleinen Bruder zu sprechen. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mich auf ein Date zu begleiten? Nur du und ich, in einem guten Restaurant, bei..."  
  
Lestrade nickte und grinste. "Sehr gerne, Mycroft, ja!" Er ging 3 Schritte auf den älteren Holmes zu und schlang seine Arme um ihn, Mycroft stand nur still da, doch ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.   
  
Als Lestrade sich schon wieder von ihm lösen wollte im Gedanken, er hätte Mycroft mit dieser Geste überfordert, legte dieser langsam seine Arme um den kleineren Mann und schmiegte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. "Danke, Gregory, du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."  
  
"Doch Myke, ich glaube schon." flüsterte Lestrade ihm ins Ohr und Mycroft konnte hören, dass ihnen beiden in diesem Moment all die Last vom Herzen fiel, die dort lagerte, als beide noch versuchten, ihre Gefühle voneinander zu verheimlichen, in Angst, ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden.   
  
Nur eine Kleinigkeit ließ Mycroft schmunzeln. "Wirklich Gregory? Myke?" Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste ihn an, als sie sich auch ihrer Umarmung lösten.  
  
"Lass mich erst den Fall lösen, von dem du mich gerade sehr elegant ferngehalten hast. Über Spitznamen diskutieren können wir später." Er zwinkerte ihm zu, die Hand schon am Türgriff. "Morgen Abend um 7 im Luigi's?"  
  
"Sehr gerne, Gregory. Ich werde da sein."

  
  
_But let me start by saying_   
_I love you_   
  



End file.
